


Reunited At Last

by bullshit_butler



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Agent Curt Mega Being a Dumbass, Curt is tired, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Tags Are Hard, They are gay, This is my first work, once again I don’t know how to tag, so is Owen tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bullshit_butler/pseuds/bullshit_butler
Summary: Curt and Owen haven’t seen each other for multiple months and they miss each other lotsFluff ensues
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Reunited At Last

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here so go easy on me but yeah I like this one a lot also I have no clue how to tag so ignore that mess

Curt didn't know who he was going to meet or what he was going to see at this party. All he knew was that he had to get some files from a foreign agent before midnight. So there he was. Somewhere in the middle of New Mexico, standing awkwardly in the corner of a fancy ballroom. He didn't know who he was looking for or what this person looked like. He was just told to listen for the phrase "Dancing never has been my strong suit" and reply with "Maybe I could give you lessons sometime." He also didn't know many people there. Cynthia, Barb, and a couple of other faces were the only ones he recognized. He didn't take very much time to learn faces on missions like these so it wasn't a surprise at all when he didn't have a clue who walked up to him.

"Hello." The woman said in a flirtatious tone. Oh, joy. Curt never was very good with women. Sure, he could flirt like no one's business and do a little more but he could never hold a relationship or sometimes even a conversation depending on the circumstances. He kept his cool and pretended to look around the room.

"Hello." He replied shortly.

"Would you care to dance with me?"

"No thank you. I'm actually looking for my partner right now. Oh, I see her. Excuse me." Curt spotted Barb a couple of feet away and slipped past the woman, leaving her there. He walked over to Barb and let out a breath he seemed to be holding.

"Hello, Curt." The short woman said sweetly.

"Hello, Barb. Thank god I found you."

"What happened?"

"Women." He said, rolling his eyes. Barb knew about Curt and when Curt told Barb, well, he learned a little something about her too. She laughed along with him and smiled. She was much happier now that she wasn't pining after someone who couldn't possibly like her back.

"Wanna dance?"

"Sure. It's better than just standing in a corner the whole night." The two danced around a little bit before Curt decided to grab a drink. He looked around the room, ears, and eyes open for the phrase and person he was looking for.

"Y' know, dancing never has been my strong suit." An all too familiar voice said from behind him. Curt whipped his head around to meet a pair of deep brown eyes.

"Maybe I could give you lessons sometime." He replied with a smirk.

"Hello, Curt. Long time no see."

"Yeah 3 months Owen. I thought we were supposed to be partners."

"We are love. That's why I was put on this case."

Curt smiled at the pet name. Even though he knew Owen called everyone that, he also knew it was different when he said it to him.

"Anything interesting happen in those 3 long months?" Curt asked, trying to keep the conversation going as long as possible. They rarely got to see each other so they tried to savor each moment as much as they could.

"The usual stuff. Mainly retrieving and returning files. Some paperwork and some in field stuff. How about you, love?"

"Same. Cynthia at my throat 24/7. A good amount of field stuff though which I'm thankful for. I hate paperwork."

"I know, love. You always make me do it after cases. Such a joy, really."

"Aww, I always make it up to you anyway," Curt said with a wink and a smirk. Owen rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Well, the files are in my room whenever you want to leave."

"My, my, Mr. Carvour," Curt smirked once more.

"Oh get your head out of the dumpster, love."

"I'm just kidding. Can we head out soon though? I'm exhausted."

"Of course. Just tell me when."

The two talked for about 10 more minutes before deciding to grab the files. They walked to Owens hotel in silence. A comfortable one. They hadn't seen each other in a while but they didn't really need to do much to get back into the routine of being together. Another ten minutes later, they were walking into Owen's hotel room and flopping down on the bed. 

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Owen asked, turning his head to look at his lover beside him.

"Can I please? I'm really tired and don't wanna go back to my hotel. Apparently MI6 cares a lot more than A.S.S. about where we're staying."

"Of course you can, love."

"Thanks. Can I borrow some PJs? I obviously don't have any." Curt secretly loved wearing his boyfriend's clothes. They were slightly too big or him and always smelled like Owen.

"Of course, love." Owen also secretly loved it when Curt wore his clothes. Curt always took pride in what he wore and made sure it looked perfect so Owen loved it when Curt wore clothes that were even slightly baggy or ones that didn't match. And he always left them smelling like him after.

They got ready without conversation. They were both exhausted from their jobs. They rarely got sleep anyway and too top it all off, they both had field missions before this. Curt was out for almost a week whereas Owen was only out for 2 days. They shifted under the sheets and immediately got into their normal position for when they slept together. Curt was tucked close to Owen with his head resting on his chest and Owen had both arms wrapped around the other man. As soon as Curt closed his eyes, he was out. Owen smiled at the man next to him and listened to his soft breathing. The long-distance relationship was all worth it for moments like these. Playful and peaceful moments that would be with them forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it


End file.
